Possession
by xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: An ancient legend, brought to mind by the desperate times everyone is in. They just didn't know the consequences of bringing them there.


**This is just a little one shot type story that popped in my head. :D So, yeah. Tell me what you think? **

"There is one woman that will help us, no matter what." Carlisle Cullen spoke softly in the living room that was now crowded with vampires. The entire room became silent as he spoke the words. Most were confused at what he meant but Edward Cullen shot his head up and understood immediately. Edward stared at his father incredulously and said,

"You can't make her come her! She has enough problems as it is!" Carlisle looked at his mind-reading son and said,

"She's our only hope, Edward. The Volturi fear her. She will help us without thinking twice." Edward stormed over to his father and said,

"So you're going to make her deal with our problems as well as her own?!" Carlisle nodded solemnly and said,

"She would be angry that we didn't call her anyways." Edward growled and stalked out of the house. The entire Cullen and Hale family stared at Carlisle in confusion as did the rest of the vampires.

"Who are we calling, my love?" Esme Cullen asked her mate and went over to his side. He looked down at her and said softly,

"Isis Krimson." Not many knew who she was but the vampires older than one century knew her. Jasper Whitlock, (or formally known as Hale), his 'brother' Peter Whitlock and Peter's mate, Charlotte Whitlock all hissed in surprise. Jasper stared at his father with shock and said,

"You must be insane to try to get her here! Surely she will agree but her mate will not!" Everyone was going agitated that they didn't know who this woman was.

"Who is she?" Carmen Denali asked aloud for everyone. Carlisle sighed and sat down on one of the couches and said,

"Alright, everyone get comfortable, this story is fairly long." Esme came and sat by his side while Bella Cullen and her daughter Renesmee Cullen sat on the floor in front of his. Everyone else either leaned against a wall, or sat on a couch, chair or the floor. Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair and began,

"Five centuries ago, a baby girl was born. She was born in a village that strongly believed in spirits but not a God. They believed that the moon spirit became mortal and split in two and took the forms of two fish. One fish was pure black with a white diamond on its back. The other fish was pure white with a black diamond on its back. These two fish lived in a pond and constantly circled each other. This is the place that Yin and Yang became rumored. The fish never ate, never slept and never died. No one dared to touch the pond and because of that many believed the pond would become dirty and grow algae. But it didn't, the water remained a beautiful crystal blue and clean. As I was saying, a baby girl was born in this village on the night of a full moon. She was born as if asleep. She didn't make a sound or opened her eyes and was barely breathing. The village healers did everything they could but nothing worked. They told the parents that she was going to die. The mother couldn't take the anguish and killed herself that night. The father though, took the baby to the pond of the two fish. He knelt down and prayed with her in his arms. As he prayed he placed the baby in the pond. The fish stopped circling each other and approached the baby curiously. As they reached her, they stopped and froze. The fish eyes began to glow a bright blue and suddenly a blinding white light surrounded all of them, the man, the baby and the fish. As the light faded, the fish went back to circling each other and suddenly a baby's cry filled the night air. The man looked at the baby girl and she was crying. Her once dark brown hair turned a magnificent pure white with a single black streak going down the side of her face. Her once warm brown eyes turned a beautiful crystalline blue. But something else happened, markings appeared on her pale as snow skin. A pure black diamond tattoo rested in the center of her forehead and above that rested a black tattoo that was like a crown that was like a cloud. More black tattoos ran across her skin though. Surrounding the diamond were graceful, free floating black lines that intertwined with each other but didn't knot. They ran down her forehead, and over her temples instead of her eyes, and then they ran down her cheeks. They crawled down her neck and then went onto her arms. They went down the length of her arms to her fingernails and stopped. But they continued on down her chest, over her breasts and twirling around on her stomach and down her legs all the way down her to her toenails and stopped. The tattoos on her stomach also continued onto her back and scrambled gracefully everywhere on her back, hugging her sides and on the back of her neck. As you stared at the tattoos they seemed to move and embrace her more. As she became older she was still very small but beautiful. As she grew she was envied by many. Girls wanted to be her and boys wanted her. She became hated by people her age but even though of the feelings she got she helped every one. She would let herself go hungry to help a child that needed food. She would give her clothes to someone that was freezing. One night, when she was only the age of twelve, her father was killed by another man who was jealous that he wasn't the girl's father. The girl was now an orphan but managed to care for herself. She grieved the loss for a short while but went back to her life and helped the people. Then a very strange thing occurred one night. The woman, now the age of fifteen, sat in her den, in front of the fire, keeping herself warm against the outside's shivering winter. A pounding sounded on her door. The woman sprung up and glided to the door. As she walked she held the grace only water could achieve. She opened the door and peered down at the seven year old boy bundled up and was looking up at her. She rushed the little boy inside and asked what on earth he was doing outside at the late hour and at the temperature. The little boy begged her to come to his hut and try to heal his mother who was deathly ill. The young woman was confused but nodded and let him take her to his hut. She was confused that the boy came to her when there were other healers in the village. She voiced her confusion and was answered with that the other healers were currently at the hut and since she was so nice that he wanted her to try. As they entered the hut, the young woman looked at the ill mother and rushed over to her. The healers moved out of her way, hopeless since they couldn't heal the ill mother. The young woman ordered clean, cool water and was immediately given it. A strange urge filled within her and she followed it. She placed her hands within the water and her hands glowed a soft blue bright blue. Everyone within the room gasped except the young woman and the ill mother. The young woman raised her hands and the water floated around them, covering her hands completely. She placed one hand on the ill mother's forehead and another on the woman's stomach and closed her eyes. A blinding blue light surrounded them and flooded the room, making everyone shield their eyes. As the light faded away everyone looked at the two women. The young woman dropped her hands to her sides and watched the mother. The mother opened her eyes and sat up. She smiled at the young woman and thanked her profusely as her son flung himself into her arms. The young woman was claimed to be a water bender and could do whatever she wanted with anything that contained any amount of water. The young woman then worked as a healer and became very well liked. When she was the age of twenty, she sat by the pond with the two fish one night. A monstrous roar filled the air and suddenly she was captured in two, stone cold arms. She struggled to break free but was useless against the strength of the beast that held her. Suddenly a searing pain was felt in her neck and then all throughout her body. She asked herself if this was death but three day later the burning stopped and she sat up. Nothing changed about her but her eyes held little flecks of red within them or black when she was thirsty. She gained all the abilities a vampire does and was now an immortal. As she stood, a chuckle was head behind her. She turned and faced a stunning vampire that captured her soul. She grew scared as he grinned at her evilly but she couldn't stop the flow of love she felt for this monster. He spoke few words, but told her his name. He explained shortly to her that they were mates and now, she belonged to him and had to do whatever he told her to do. He ordered her to strip, but her being pure and cautious, hesitated. The man flew at her and slapped her, causing her to fly backwards and hit the other side of the room and screamed at her to obey him. She refused and was furious that he slapped her. In her village, men were taught to treat a woman with the utmost respect and that they were precious. He attacked her, beating, kicking, biting and eventually raping her. But, all through that she still felt a steady stream of love for this monster course through her. Centuries went by and she stayed with him, earning an amount of scars that not even Southern Warriors had, but her tattoos stayed and never broke. She couldn't leave him because she was his mate and she loved him even though he beat her. As the time went on, she became strong and is cruel to those who try to harm what she loves. I met her when I was a newborn and she helped me through my phase but disappeared when her mate found out about me and threatened to kill me. She went down to the south and helped down there. But the last time I saw her was when Edward was a newborn and she helped me get him through his stage. She explained to me what her life was like and told me to contact her when the Cullen family was in danger. And right now, the Cullen family is in danger and she will protect this family." Carlisle finished.

"Why do the Volturi fear her?" Tanya Denali asked, Jasper answered her,

"She can control the body and kill it very simply. I watched as she destroyed an army of one hundred newborns singlehandedly without even touching any of them."

"What are their names?" Emmett asked and Carlisle answered,

"Isis and Damien Krimson." Edward came back to the room with a cell phone in hand and gave it to Carlisle and then went to sit next to his wife and daughter. Carlisle dialed a number and the room turned deathly silent as it rang then a beautiful bell and chime like voice answered,

"Hello?" The voice was higher, softer and more melodious than any female vampire anyone had ever heard.

"Hello, Isis. It is Carlisle Cullen." A high pitched wind chime like laugh was heard as well as her reply,

"Carlisle! It has been years since I have heard you! Although I have heard about your family, I'm on my way now to help you with the Volturi." A quick intake of breath was heard as well as a frantic reply of,

"Damien's coming we'll be there within the next two hours. Bye." And then dial tone was heard, Carlisle sighed and hung up the phone and muttered,

"Well apparently he hasn't changed." Rosalie looked up from her spot on Emmett's lap and asked,

"If she's his mate, then why does he beat her?" Carlisle looked at her and said,

"Honestly, I don't know. But there was this look in his eyes when I met him. It looks like something possessed him and the real man he is, is fighting to come out." The next two hours were spent in silence until a car speeding down the driveway was heard. All of the vampires moved outside to the front lawn as they watched a black Porsche stop in front of the garage. A man exited from the driver's side. Handsome didn't even begin to describe what he looked like. He was tall, reaching 6'4" with a lean muscular build. He had a black mop of hair on his head that hung low in his face. He had chiseled features and a strong jaw that was constantly flexed. His eyes although made him immediately unattractive. They were a piercing, angry red that held rage, hatred and an evil glee, the eyes of a wife beater in many terms. But something was behind them, something soft but hard, trying desperately to get through but was failing. The man flitted around the car to the passenger's side. He tore the door open and yanked the other person out of the car roughly and threw her onto the ground, but she stayed upright. The woman was small, reaching only 5' with outstanding curves. Her hair reached her tiny waist and was a magnificent white with a single black streak that ran down the side of her face. She had full, pouty, pale pink lips, a cute button nose and alluring large, almond shaped, icy blue eyes that held flecks of bright crimson. Her tattoos were still there but some were hidden by her clothes. She wore a formfitting black tank top with tight silver, mid-thigh length short shorts and black flats. Scars adorned her small body, showing what hardships she had been through. Despite the pain her body went through in the past, a grin spread across her face, showing off perfect, straight, pure white teeth. Then the most beautiful voice erupted from her mouth,

"Carlisle, it has been years!" She ran and hugged Carlisle tightly. Jasper watched Damien while everyone watched the woman. Jasper watched and felt as the rage deepened within his eyes and Damien's emotions became on the line of violent but he didn't show it. Carlisle hugged his friend back and said,

"Yes Isis, it has been a long time since we have seen you." Isis let go of him and bounced over to Edward and gave him a tight hug despite her small size.

"Eddie! Look at you! You've grown and got yourself a mate and a daughter!" Edward rolled his eyes at his nickname but hugged her back and said,

"Of course Isis. What did you expect me to be a newborn for the rest of eternity?" Isis shrugged and ignored him but crouched down to the level of Renesmee and held out her hand and said,

"Hello, little dove, I'm Isis." Renesmee stared at the beautiful woman in front of her and said, "I'm Renesmee. Are you my new Aunt?" Isis smiled softly and said,

"I'm whatever you want me to be, little dove." Renesmee smiled and said,

"Good, cause I want you as my Aunt because you're pretty." Isis let out a wind chime like laugh and said,

"Well then, dove, I'm your Aunt now." Isis stood up and faced everyone and said,

"It is nice to see all of you, I am Isis Krimson and that is my mate, Damien Krimson." She smiled at all of them and danced back over to Damien's side. He didn't look happy, in face he looked right down pissed off.

"How about we all go inside and explain a few things before the Volturi show up tomorrow?" Carlisle asked and was about to go inside but was stopped by Damien's deep baritone voice as he said,

"Actually, Isis and I are going to go have a talk in the woods, right, love?" He asked and gripped Isis's arm tightly. She didn't flinch away, years of this taught her not to. She nodded shortly and said in a monotone voice,

"Of course. We will be back before morning." And with that, the two flitted off into the forest. It didn't take a genius to understand what was going to happen. Damien was going to beat her and show her who she really belonged to. Charlotte and Rosalie were all for chasing after them and taking Isis away from Damien but Carlisle told them that they couldn't, that even though Damien beat Isis, she was his mate.

"I'm sorry! I was just happy to see them! I'm sorry Damien!" Isis's pleading voice rang throughout the forest as he beat her.

"Of course you were happy you little whore! They were two more men that you can fuck now! Right you little slut!" Damien roared back while kicking, punching and slapping her around. Isis landed on the ground from the opposite side of the meadow from a particularly rough kick. She sat up partially, her upper body resting on her elbows as she laid back and exclaimed,

"You know I think of Carlisle as a brother and then Edward as a son! Plus both of them are mated as am I! I would never cheat on you Damien! I love you!" He didn't respond, he just kicked her and then pounced on her and bit her shoulder harshly causing her to let out a scream of pain at the searing pain she felt. He proceeded to strip both of them and then he fucked her, not even giving her enough time to get her virgin tight body, ready for him. When he was done he bit her again and then threw her on the floor. He stood up and dressed and then spit on the floor beside her and said,

"You're pathetic and useless." Then he left the meadow, leaving Isis to cry alone, and she did. She sat in the middle of the meadow, her arms wrapped around her legs as her knees hit her chest and sobs racked her tiny body. An hour before day break, she stopped crying and stood up. She dressed quickly and made herself look presentable and ran to the Cullen's house. As she entered, the house grew silent. She went over and stood beside Damien who was near the back of the room and leaning against the wall. Carlisle was about to explain everything to her when she said softly, barely audible,

"I already know everything Carlisle. Let's just go get this over with." Carlisle nodded and all of the vampires went to a big clearing and waited on one side. Isis stood in the front line with Carlisle, Jasper and Edward. They came in a marching pattern. A steady drum like sound their footsteps made. They outnumbered the Cullen's but most were inexperienced. The marching came to a stop and the clearing became as silent as death. Aro attempted to make pleasantries with Carlisle but received cold replies. The three brothers then saw Isis. They froze and if possible, became a deathly shade of white. Isis saw this and grinned maliciously. She stepped forward and said in a calm voice that held so much ice, had shivers sent down everyone's spines.

"Ah, Aro, Caius, and Marcus how lovely it is to see you again." Aro replied with an unnatural coldness in his voice,

"I wish we could say the same." Isis dropped her smile and stepped towards them and said,

"The feeling, I assure you is quite mutual. Let's skip all the chit chat and get to the point, hmm? I received word that the Volturi wanted to end an immortal child in the Cullen family. This sparked my interest because I personally knew the Cullen's. Plus I wanted to help enforce the law about immortal children if there was one. But I arrived here and I see no immortal child."

"You jest, Isis! The immortal child is right there, upon that beast's back!" Aro exclaimed pointing to Renesmee sitting upon Jacob's shoulders who was in wolf form. Isis growled lowly and said,

"Do you not hear her hummingbird sounding heart, the rushing of blood in her veins, nor don't you smell the alluring scent of her blood, or do you not see the color of her brown eyes. If she were an immortal child she would have no heartbeat, no blood, and she would have red eyes and an undeniable thirst. You have been appointed wrong Aro." Aro snarled at Isis and said while crouching down at her,

"The Cullen family deserves death for all of the laws they have broken!" A snarl curled up Isis's beautiful lips and she crouched down prepared to defend the family she loved as she said,

"Then the Volturi deserve death at all of the crimes they have caused. You have broken many of your own laws and act like it is nothing while if any of us were to, we would be sentenced to death. The Volturi will now get the punishment to their crimes over the years." Isis's alluring eyes glowed a blinding ice blue as she waved her arms around. It looked like she was dancing when suddenly water appeared and invaded the Volturi's bodies. One by one, their bodies tore to pieces and burst into flames. When all was over, silence filled the air as Isis stood still and faced away from the vampires behind her. Then cheers filled the air as everyone celebrated. Isis remained still in her spot and since she was turned away from everyone, no one noticed her eyes fade from an icy blue to a dark Levi blue. Power seemed to drain from within her and suddenly, she collapsed onto the ground. "Isis!" Carlisle cried out and ran to the small woman. The Cullen family surrounded them while everyone else grew silent. Isis rolled her large, dark eyes up to look at Carlisle and she whispered in a broken bell voice,

"I'm tired Carlisle." Carlisle then said,

"Then go to sleep, we'll be here when you wake up." Dread filled within him as she shook her head weakly and said,

"No Carlisle, not that way. I'm dying." Carlisle asked,

"But, why?" Isis gave a weak smile and said,

"I did what I was meant to do. I defeated the Volturi and now God is calling me."

"But you can't go. We still need you." He pleaded softly to the woman he considered a sister. Isis once again shook her head and said,

"No you don't. You're perfectly fine without me. I'm tired Carlisle. Do you know what it feels like to be beaten, to be called cruel names, for five centuries? Do you know what it feels like when the one person that you were made for, your soul mate, doesn't want you and treats you like garbage but you still love them? I do and I'm so tired." From the back of the clearing, Damien finally came to an end in his internal conflict. As his mate was dying, something within him broke and was set free. The constant violent and angry feelings he was used to feeling disappeared and his normal feelings replaced them. He rushed up to where his mate lay in Carlisle's arms and he fell to his knees. He reached out and tenderly brushed the hair out of Isis's face. She flinched back slightly, causing Damien to let out a soft whine. Carlisle looked into Damien's eyes and saw the man that was trying to break free from the monster. Carlisle nodded at the question in Damien's eyes and set Isis gently in his arms. Damien leaned down and nuzzled his face into her hair by her ear and he whimpered out,

"I'm so sorry, my mate. Something possessed me to be how I was. I'm not a man like that. I love you, Isis. Try to fight it and stay with me. I love you, Isis." Damien continued to whisper into her ear of his love until Isis used the last bit of her strength and gripped his face and lowered it down onto her lips. He kissed her softly and passionately, and Isis returned it. When they pulled back he laid his forehead on hers as she whispered in a weak voice,

"You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that. I love you so much, Damien. But I can't fight it. It's my time and unless I am allowed to rejoin this life, I love you, Damien." They gazed into each other's eyes until Isis's eyes turned from almost black to a pale white like her hair and her breathing stopped. A pained howl filled the silent air as Damien clutched his dead mate to his chest and sobs racked his body. Suddenly her black tattoos seemed to start to wave and twirl and the black diamond on her forehead seemed to glow. Isis's body was pulled out of Damien's grasp and floated up off the ground. Then a soft glowing white light surrounded her and she turned into dust and it just disappeared with the wind. Damien let lose another pained howl as his mate disappeared when suddenly a bright white light appeared in front of him. Then in front of him was standing God himself. Everyone was shocked and stared at him. The man smiled at all of them and said in his deep, powerful voice while looking at Damien,

"You must be Damien, the mate of mine and the Devil's own creation." Damien dropped his head in shame as he recalled what happened to her over the centuries.

"There is no need to be ashamed, young one. What happened was not your fault. You were possessed and it didn't let you go until you learned that Isis was dying." The powerful man explained but Damien fell to his knees and said,

"I failed her, as a mate and protector. When I was to protect her I let her be in harm's way, I even beat her! It's safe to say I killed her!" The powerful man walked to Damien and crouched down to be level with him.

"You are in agony of being separated from her?" The man asked and Damien nodded miserably and said,

"I have never experienced this much pain." The powerful man nodded and stood up but not before whispering softly so only Damien could hear,

"I'll see what I can do." Then the powerful man disappeared and Damien rose up from where he was, with sobs racking through his chest. Damien fled deep into the forests where no one would be able to find him. The vampires in the clearing filtered away until it was just the Cullen's and they soon went into their house.

Weeks passed by and Damien never left the forest except to feed and that was rare. Each Cullen attempted to get him to at least stay at their house but he refused. On an extremely rainy, all the Cullen's were strung around the living room. Suddenly the door burst open and light, graceful footsteps entered the living room. The Cullen family turned and faced the one woman believed to be dead, Isis. She was as beautiful as ever. Her glowing white hair with a black streak was perfect. Her eyes seemed to shine with love and happiness. The one thing different thing was that her tattoos seemed to wave and twirl around each other gracefully and peacefully. She wore a knee length white dress that made her look like an angel. She was smiling at the family but as her eyes scanned the room, looking for someone, the smile dropped and she asked worriedly,

"Where's Damien?" Carlisle was the one to answer her,

"He's somewhere out in the forest, has been since you...left." Isis nodded and rushed out of the house and into the forest. The rain quickly making her soaked from head to toe and her dress to cling to her body. She ran to the heart of the forest and yelled,

"DAMIEN!" She heard a twig snap behind her and she twirled around to face the sound, her hair spinning with her. She gazed at the man standing before her. His tall, lean muscular body was standing straight. His black hair was plastered to his forehead and his eyes were peeking out from under it. His eyes were a haunting coal black but held adoration and love as he watched her. Isis beamed at her mate and held out a hand while whispering,

"Damien." Damien gazed at his mate and then, flew at her and swept her up in a hug and kissed her with mind blowing passion.

**What'd you think? No Flames please! :) Reviews are always welcomed though. **


End file.
